Light emitting modules are known per se. They are used, inter alia, in general illumination systems, for example, for illuminating indoor and/or outdoor environments and, inter alia, in image projection systems such as beamers, projection televisions and liquid display devices. These light emitting modules are also emerging in headlight illumination systems, for example, for use in cars and motorcycles.
Currently a trend in light emitting modules is to reduce the size of the modules while increasing the light output of the light emitting modules. Generally this is possible by using high pressure discharge lamps, halogen lamps and/or light emitting diodes (hereinafter also referred to as LEDs) or laser diodes as a light source. These light sources have relatively small outer dimensions. A drawback of these light sources is that they generally require cooling. Especially when using light emitting diodes the light output which can be generated by the light emitting diode is directly related to the amount of cooling of the light emitting diode. For high power applications, cooling via a heat sink comprising cooling fins along which air flows for cooling the high power light emitting diodes is not sufficient and thus the high power light emitting modules are often cooled using a cooling pipe through which a cooling fluid is pumped. Using such an arrangement enables relatively small light emitting modules to produce a relatively high light output.
Cooling using cooling pipes requires extensive redesign of the light emitting module, meaning that, for example, the cooling pipes have to be integrated with the light emitting module to allow the cooling fluid to flow through the light emitting module for cooling. These integrated cooling pipes are subsequently connected to a cooling circuit to be able to cool the light emitting module. Such a light emitting module is, for example, known from TW265773B which discloses a water cooling-type LED heat dissipation device. This LED heat dissipation device is applicable in the light emitting module containing collectively disposed LEDs and further includes a heat dissipation sheet, at least a bent channel, at least a water inlet, and at least a water outlet. The bent channel is concavely installed in the heat dissipation sheet and comprises a heat conduction fluid flowing therein.
A disadvantage of the use of the known light emitting modules is that the construction is relatively complex.